


Winter Coat

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I know it’s been tackled mildly in other fic, how Jack’s too cold and Bunny’s quite warm…But what if it was worse than that? What if Jack was so cold, anyone who touched him directly, skin to skin, got something akin to frostbite? For the most part, I mean, in the film (if I remember right), Jack would make contact with clothes, or others would touch his clothes, but not his bare hands or feet (well, there was Tooth and his mouth, but anywayyysss).SOWhat if, to keep up a physical relationship, they go through great lengths to make contact? Maybe Bunny can’t touch him for too long or his fur starts freezing up. Maybe they have to put gloves and socks on Jack to let them touch each other semi-properly.IF YOU WATCH ADVENTURE TIME, think Finn and the Flame Princess, and how Finn has to wrap himself in tin foil just to hug the princess.TL;DR Jack is too cold and he and Bunny have to go through complex, somewhat amusing lengths to keep up the physical part of their romantic relationship."Jack explains why he hasn’t even hugged Bunny; Bunny has a scientific turn of mind.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	Winter Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/11/2013.

“Bunny, no,” Jack says, and Bunny steps back. He lets his arms fall to his sides, then folds them defensively, a small, wry smile pulling at the corners of his lips.  
  
“Sorry, Jack,” he says, only the faintest hint of bitterness detectable in his tone. “I thought that you might have wanted a hug from me by now. Doesn’t seem like a big problem for other people, and you haven’t told them the same things you’ve told me—or so I assume.”  
  
“Of course not! When I said…I love you, Bunny, I meant it in a way that I mean just for you.”  
  
“So what’s the problem?”  
  
“The problem is that if you hugged me, I’d want to hug you back.” Jack laughs nervously and speaks quickly as he continues. “And if we’re being honest I guess I should say that I’d want to do a whole lot of other things too, but that’s even more of a problem—”  
  
“You wanting to hug me back when I hug you sounds like the opposite of a problem,” Bunny says, leaving aside Jack’s other implications for now. He doesn’t want to make him more nervous, and he’s now sure that something really is amiss. Sometimes Jack may do things for seemingly no reason, but never things that prevent him from doing something harmlessly enjoyable.  
  
Jack shakes his head. “No, it’s a big problem. I’d want to put my hands on you…” a faint pink blush appears on Jack’s cheeks. “Um, anyway, it’s a problem because I’m too cold for that. With other people, there’s always been a couple layers of clothing between my skin and theirs. With you, it’s different. You’re naked.”  
  
“Glad you noticed,” Bunny says, which pulls a small laugh from Jack. He smiles at him briefly before his expression turns thoughtful and he unfolds his arms. It’s true what Jack said, at least about the clothing, now that he thinks about it. No skin-to-skin contact. He can’t deny that the thought of being the first one to offer that to Jack in hundreds of years isn’t extremely intriguing, but that assumes the difficulties at hand are easily solved. “When did you figure out that you were too cold to touch?”  
  
“The first Spring after the moon pulled me out of the lake,” Jack says, sitting down on the grass of the Warren. Bunny sits down beside him as he continues. “I couldn’t touch any people, of course. But plants withered when I touched them. I accidentally gave a few animals frostbite.”  
  
Bunny looks down to where Jack’s feet rest in the grass. There’s some frost spreading around them, but not enough to kill the plants. “So after that you just made sure not to touch anything living?”  
  
Jack nods. “At least, I tried. With the grass here, obviously I can’t avoid it. But I’ve figured out how to kill it slower.”  
  
Bunny puts his hand on Jack’s shoulder and Jack looks up at him. “It looks to me like you’ve learned a lot about controlling your power over all those years,” he says. “Maybe it’d be worth it to try to figure out how much?”  
  
“Promise you won’t hurt yourself?”  
  
“Promise. But if I end up growing a winter coat, you’d better not tease me in front of the others.”  
  
“Oh, I think they’ll take care of that themselves,” Jack says, and doesn’t edge away as Bunny closes the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Awww, babies. Bunny is the best.
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: Every time you write Jackrabbit something in my heart smiles. :’)


End file.
